


Closer

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Love Ribbon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Zoey and Iris, two sisters in love, decide that its time to get to know each other better in ways most would consider wrong. Well fuck what the world thinks.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have not seen any fanfictions for the visual novel Love Ribbon, besides one on Tumblr, which has gotten deleted. So I have decided to make my own.  
> The title is a direct reference to the song 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.  
> Also Warning: These two characters are Sisters! This is Incest, I repeat INCEST! If you are not into that, then this story isn't for you. 
> 
> As for those that are, then feel free to proceed.

The door opens to a medium sized house, in a large open city. Two women walk in, one having medium back length strawberry blonde pink hair and blue eyes; Iris, the older of the two sisters. 

The other girl to walk in is taller than the first, and has black hair that flows past her waist, and purple eyes; Zoey, the younger of the two. 

Zoey, exhausted from her band practice, sits down onto the nice, comfortable couch, taking her combat boots off and placing her electric guitar beside her, setting it so that it does not fall over. 

She lays down on one of the pillows, and closes her eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy from the day's events. 

Iris notices her younger sister's exhaustion. She goes up to her, saying, "Zoey. Are you alright?"

One of Zoey's eyes peeks open, which she replies, "I'm fine, Iris. Just...tired." 

Iris shakes her head saying, "I can tell when you're lying. We're lovers now. Just tell me what's wrong." 

Zoey grumbles lightly, and closes her eye saying, "Later. I'm too tired right now." 

Iris suddenly gets the bright idea to go and sit on top of Zoey's stomach, which said raven haired woman lets out a yelp, saying, "Hey! Whats the big idea, Iris!?" 

Iris giggles, which she bends down and kisses her on the lips, passionately. Zoey lets out a small moan, as she kisses back. Iris looks towards her saying, "You're aroused...aren't you?" 

Suddenly bashful, Zoey averts her eyes away from Iris's, her face flushing a deep red. 

Iris giggles, saying, "Aww, don't be so embarrassed, Zoey. We've already done it once before, right? Come on...let me make you feel good~" 

Zoey stands up and grabs Iris by the arm, dragging her upstairs to her bedroom. She shoves her older sister onto the bed, making sure to lock the door behind her. Zoey makes her way over to Iris, stripping as she goes. First goes her shirt, revealing her breasts clad in a black bra. 

Iris's face blushes deeply, as she sits up, only to be pushed back down by Zoey. 

Zoey speaks in a dark tone, "You're mine tonight. Understand?" 

Iris meekly nods her head, which enables Zoey to continue stripping. Next are her black jeans shorts, and long knee high socks, showing her black lacey underwear. Iris stutters out, "You're beautiful, Zoey..." 

Zoey chuckles deeply, and pulls her into a kiss, allowing her hands to roam underneath her clothes, tracing her curves and her soft skin, taking in her sister's body. Iris lets out a small needy whimper, which evokes a smirk from the black haired female. 

"You want something, don't you, honey~"

Iris suddenly feels her wrists pinned as she is pushed against the bed, Zoey suddenly dominating her. 

Iris meekly says, "I-I want you...to...to...take my clothes off for me..." Her face dusts a light shade of pink as she says this. 

Zoey's eyes widen as her voice takes on a playful tone. 

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, I think I can oblige...only for you, Iris..." 

She lets go of Iris's wrists, and allows her fingers to grab the hem of her older sister's shirt, lifting it up above her head and off of her body. Zoey then in one swoop, pulls down Iris's underwear and skirt, revealing her core, dripping wet with her juices. 

Iris shivers from the sudden coldness of the room, now laying naked and fully exposed, without her clothes. Suddenly, Zoey lays back, pulling Iris on top of her. 

Surprised and confused, Iris asks, "Z-Zoey? W-What are you...?" 

Zoey says in a demanding tone, "Take off my bra and underwear, would you please?" 

Iris takes in a much needed breath, and begins by unlatching the hook from the younger sister's back, taking the bra off of her body, freeing her breasts from their confines. 

She then turns down south, grabbing onto the underwear lightly, and pulling them down quickly, trying to not look directly at her sister's own dripping core. 

 Zoey then proceeds to tackle Iris to the bed, grabbing her sister's wrists tightly and pinning them above her head. She chuckles deeply, which makes Iris whimper needily. 

Zoey asks, "What's wrong Iris? If you'd like something, you'd ought to share it with me." 

Iris says in a husky voice, "Please...fuck me..." 

Zoey smirks evily, saying, "Lay back."

Iris lays on her back, spreading her legs open in the process, exposing her flower to her sister. 

Zoey then wraps her own around Iris's, keeping them in place. She pushes a digit deep inside Iris, which makes the strawberry blonde haired woman moan loudly. 

Zoey begins thrusting her finger slowly inside her sister, until Iris says, "D-don't  _ah,_ tease me. Please just fuck me!" 

Zoey tilts her head slightly, clearly confused.

"I thought thats what we were doing...?" 

Iris shakes her head, and places her arms on Zoey, pulling her closer to her body, until she falls right on top of her. Zoey lets out a yelp, which Iris says, "Calm down..." 

She lays Zoey's head on her shoulder, and places her hands on her sister's hips, directing them to press against her wet core. 

Zoey's face turns deep red, which she says, "O-Oh, you meant like this..." 

Iris nods her head saying, "I want to feel you against me...is that so wrong?" 

Zoey chuckles lightly, kissing her cheek saying, "Not at all...though I must admit, I've never done this before..." 

Iris says, "Me neither...we'll figure it out...together...alright?" 

"Alright." 

Zoey presses her core closer to Iris's, which makes them both moan. Waves of pleasure tingle up both of the girls spines. 

Iris says, "Go ahead...move your hips...as if you were with a man..."

Zoey, feeling nervous, complies, and begins moving her hips back and forth in a slow motion, their cores rubbing together. 

Both moaning in the process, Iris gently grabs onto Zoey's hips, saying, "Go faster~ F-faster!"

Zoey does as she says, thrusting her hips at a much faster pace, eliciting squeals out of Iris. 

" _Zoey~ ZOEY~ Please~ I can't ah! Hold on much longer~"_

Zoey whispers in Iris's ear, "Wait for me, my love. Wait for your younger sister to come."

Iris whimpers but nods her head. As the thrusting continues, Iris begins panting as she thrusts in sync with her sister's. Her legs spread wider, wrapping around Zoey's back. 

Sweat begins covering their bodies as they both reach closer and closer to their limit. 

_"Iris~ I'm close...so close~"_

_"We'll come together, my love~ Together~"_

After a few more thrusts, Iris cries out, "I'm...I'm cumming!  _Aaaaaah~"_

Iris releases her load, screaming in ecstasy, at the same time as Zoey, their fluids covering each other.

They look at each other in the eye, which Iris says, "I love you, Zoey..."

Zoey replies back, "I love you too, Iris..." 

They come together for a passionate kiss, before laying down on each other, falling asleep peacefully. 

 


End file.
